


THE DATE AFTER THE .........

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Top Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So Finn and Seth are different from other couples I mean different so read the story to find out..I hope you like it..
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	THE DATE AFTER THE .........

**Author's Note:**

> Bored can't go anywhere because of the lockdown which is good I feel bad about the situation in Italy.. hope everything will go well ..  
> Now back to our favourite couple...

So you and Seth are going out on your first date?" Dolph asked surprised.

"Yes we are" Finn said holding up two shirts one blue and one red over his laptop screen he was video calling with his best friend Dolph.

But you guys already had sex" Dolph was confused.

Yes Dolph unlike other couples we did things differently" Finn took out his khaki pants showing them to Dolph" you should wear your black jean they make your ass look great" Finn smiled you're right " he said .

How different?" Dolph Asked.

Okay!" He asked me to be his boyfriend first" he said "What?" Dolph asked.

Yeah! Then we had sex lots of sex and now we going on our first date" Finn said blushing.

Dolph pretend to vomit" but you're using protection right?" 

Of course I am my papa would kill both of us my daddy put me on them when I turned fourteen."

So the whole time you were on birth control?" Dolph was shocked " put a shirt on Finn" he said.

Okay I think I will wear red" Finn said 

No! Blue brings out your eyes" Dolph said.

I think I'm going to wear all black it's my boo's favourite colour so I will go with that" ..

You should put on a colour gloss to bring some light to your darkness" Finn smiled his beautiful smile " I think I will go with plum it's not dark or too bright and a little bit of eyeliner" he said sitting Infront of the mirror.

Dolph sighed " why do you bother asking me if you just gonna do the opposite of what I say?" He mumbled to himself.

Done!" Ohh! Thats Seth " he said dolph thanks I will tell you how the date went " he shut the computer and left.

He arrived downstairs to find Seth fiddling with his shirt" hey ! He said.

Seth smiled you look handsome" he whispered.

Thanks babe" Finn blushed and kissed Seth on the cheek.

I want my son home by ten Rollins" drew said.

But papa"..... 

Ten not more than that" drew said.

Yes! Sir I will bring him back by ten" he said.

Morrison hugged Finn " be safe he whispered.

Finn waved goodbye and they left but before they reached the door drew spoke.... " I still want to meet your parents Rollins" .

Seth smiled " yes sir " he said and they left.

He looked to john I just hope my bumble bee doesn't fall pregnant or the kid dies" he said and sipped his whiskey.

John chuckled " you do know that he's sixteen he's gonna have sex some how drew accepted it" John said and sat on Drew's lap" now how about you get me pregnant" John said kissing drew.

Drew chuckled and carried John upstairs to their room.


End file.
